


Чешуйка

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Garak is a sly Cardassian, M/M, Seducing Bashir like that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Обычно линька значит что-то неприятное. В этом случае она послужила добрую службу. Наверное. М-м, скорее всего.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Sir Oscar Wild

Вот, опять. Гарак резко склонил голову набок, и тонкая маленькая чешуйка отлетела от его левого шейного гребня и спланировала на стол. Это была уже третья за последние полчаса.

— Доктор, что-то не так? — в голосе кардассианца, кажется, проглядывало беспокойство, но Джулиан не мог с полной уверенностью этого утверждать.

Честно говоря, он не думал, что вообще когда-нибудь научится верно определять настроение Гарака, тем более, когда тот не хотел, чтобы он это делал.

А у чешуйки имелся слабый перламутровый отлив. Это нормально?

— Доктор?

Из размышлений Башира вырвало еле заметное прикосновение — Гарак легонько мазнул кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне его правой ладони, в которой он держал перед собой уже давно остывший таркелианский чай. Гарак к нему если и прикасался, то всегда только так — легко и невесомо, лишь намёком. Можно было бы подумать, что кардассианец опасался излишнего физического контакта, хотя его напористый характер и говорил о другом. И, в последнее время, после этих невесомых касаний Джулиан всегда вспоминал моменты, когда после очередного захватывающего обсуждения произведения искусства, будь то литература, музыка или голопрограмма, между ними в буквальном смысле почти не оставалось свободного пространства. А уж если они сидели за столом, так вообще зачастую оканчивали, подавшись навстречу друг к другу. Некоторые бы даже сказали, что в такие моменты они были в нескольких секундах от…

— Доктор, вы в порядке? Сегодня вы кажетесь задумчивее обычного. Моя компания вас более не развлекает? — несмотря на извечную иронию в голосе, Гарак действительно казался искренне обеспокоенным: он слегка подался вперёд, пристально вглядываясь в лицо сидящего напротив доктора и даже прекратив кривить губы в еле заметной ухмылке. Старался облегчить ему работу по распознаванию своего настроения.

В самом деле, это же был плохой знак, верно?

— А?.. Н-нет!.. Что ты! — окончательно возвращаясь в реальный мир, Джулиан виновато улыбнулся и пригубил остывший чай в очевидной попытке поставить хоть какой-нибудь барьер межу собой и странным взглядом Гарака и дать себе время собраться с мыслями. Отстранённо отметил, что лимон определённо подходил к таркелианским травам. — Я просто…

Когда Башир опять затих и полминуты сидел, уставившись на лежащую на столе чешуйку, Гарак окинул её быстрым оценивающим взглядом, после чего вновь сосредоточил на докторе всё своё внимание и попытался побудить его к продолжению:

— Да?

— Извини, я…

— Лазарет — доктору Баширу, требуется ваше присутствие.

Джулиан поморщился, но отставил чашку и ответил на вызов, поднимаясь из-за стола:

— Башир, принял, скоро буду. Гарак, извини…

— Не стоит, доктор, — с улыбкой ответил кардассианец, дружелюбно разводя руками и тоже вставая, — служба зовёт, я всё понимаю. Встретимся завтра вечером? Вы всё ещё не поделились своим мнением по поводу последней книги, которую, надеюсь, вы прочитали, ведь там имеется несколько аллюзий, особенно любопытных в свете последних событий.

И какие же события он имел в виду? Уж не появление ли того кардассианского мальчика? С Гараком никогда нельзя было быть полностью уверенным — и, да, именно это в нём и привлекало Башира больше всего. Озоновый привкус опасности и неизвестности даже в самой предсказуемой ситуации.

— Да, я зайду к тебе после смены, — он широко и тепло улыбнулся, силой воли вытряхивая из головы назойливые мысли. — Пока!

Очередная неловкая сцена прощания. Джулиан уже давно заметил, что у них она занимала до странного много времени, словно бы один из них ещё должен был что-то сказать, но никто не произносил правильной реплики, которая бы наконец позволила им разойтись по своим делам и избавила от ожидающих взглядов и натянутых улыбок. Сколько бы доктор ни пытался заставить себя успокоиться, коротко махнуть рукой на прощание и отправиться работать, всякий раз он вёл себя как…

Писк коммуникатора прервал эту странную цепочку мыслей. По-собачьи мысленно встряхнувшись, Джулиан быстрым шагом направился к лазарету.

И прежде чем он полностью сосредоточился на проблеме, с которой обязательно придётся разбираться — по пустякам его в обеденное время в лазарет не вызывали бы — последняя заблудившаяся мысль всплыла на поверхность:

«Интересно, а Гарак вообще знал, что у него началась линька?»

***

«Определённо знал», — пронеслось в голове у Джулиана, когда, зайдя на следующий день в магазин друга в условленное время, застал его за уборкой вездесущих чешуек, которые при малейшем сквозняке летали в воздухе. Сам кардассианец выглядел несколько раздражённым, что было вполне объяснимо, а ещё на его шейных гребнях красовался другой узор, более симметричный, чем раньше, определённо более яркий и чёткий — всю эту красоту легко можно было рассмотреть, потому что Гарак надел кофту с широким вырезом.

Вот почему температура воздуха в магазине была на несколько градусов выше, чем в коридоре. Возможно, шейные гребни кардассианцев сильнее реагировали на низкие температуры, чем голова, шея или руки. Или это только из-за линьки? Или…

— Ааа, доктор, — Гарак довольно улыбнулся и окинул гостя привычным оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног.

— Добрый вечер. Как прошёл день? — Джулиан бы скривился от такой банальности, если б не был занят разглядыванием танцевавших вокруг него перламутровых чешуек.

Удивительно, человеческая кожа не ощущала никаких потоков воздуха, а эти маленькие пластинки уже взмывали и кувыркались, соревнуясь друг с другом, и поразительно шустро уворачиваясь от раздражённого кардассианца.

— О, вполне… результативно, должен заметить, — Гарак быстро смахнул со стола кучку особенно крупных чешуек в небольшой контейнер без крышки. — Прошу прощения за беспорядок, — он виновато развёл руками. — Надеюсь, вы меня простите, если сегодня я воздержусь от прогулки по Променаду. Как видите, сейчас я не в лучшей форме.

— Ничего страшного, я понимаю.

На это Гарак лишь хмыкнул и по-человечески покачал головой, насколько ему позволяли шейные гребни, чем опять привлёк ним внимание Джулиана. В какой-то момент доктор даже поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы проследить новый узор кончиками пальцев и ощутить текстуру чешуек. Были ли они мягче по сравнению со старыми? Или просто более гладкие? Или наоборот — более шершавые? Разумеется, весь этот интерес Башир обосновывал как исключительно научный — в конце концов, он действительно не так уж много знал о биологии кардассианцев, спасибо тем, кто чистил банки данных станции перед её сдачей Федерации, а тут была такая восхитительная возможность. Хорошо, что Джулиану хватило такта не набрасываться на друга с сотней-другой вопросов. Пока что, по крайней мере.

Но до чего же ему было любопытно, как именно процесс линьки отражался на остальных функциях организма…

— Ну что, доктор, готовы к обсуждению «Кары Ветров»? Мы можем поужинать у меня в каюте, если вы, разумеется, не против.

— Конечно, не против, — когда лицо Гарака засветилось довольной улыбкой, Джулиан не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Он всё же сдержался и не стал спрашивать, хотя казалось, будто невысказанные вопросы жгли язык в попытке вырваться наружу. И, что доставляло Джулиану какое-то странное удовольствие — он был абсолютно уверен, что Гарак прекрасно знал если не о всех, то о большей части мучавших его вопросов и, если бы захотел, то информацией поделился бы. Если не прямым текстом — так в виде своих любимых загадок и недомолвок, как он обычно делал.

Если бы захотел.

Но до поры он, очевидно, решил полностью игнорировать эти громкие неозвученные вопросы и излучал полное довольство. Явно притворное, учитывая, как всего минуту назад его раздражали летавшие повсюду чешуйки.

И всё равно было что-то искреннее в том, как кардассианец улыбался. Джулиан так и не смог ухватить эфемерное ощущение, возникшее у него при виде этой почти незаметной, совсем не опасной улыбки.

«Такой улыбки, — внезапно подумал Башир, — никто на станции никогда не видел».

Да, это говорило о том, что к нему Гарак относился по-особенному. Более всего ему, наверное, нравилось рассказывать свои многочисленные — а порой и откровенно лживые, хотя и правдоподобные — истории, иногда — противоречащие друг другу версии одного, казалось бы, ничем не примечательного события. И Джулиан незаметно для самого себя пристрастился к процессу вылавливания из всей этой иронии и улыбок крупиц правды. Так нелюбимой Гараком правды, которую, как он думал, ему успешно удавалось скрывать за всеми своими увёртками.

Но в последнее время Башир начал замечать повторяющиеся факты. Было ли это случайностью, или его кардассианский друг действительно решил немного приоткрыть завесу, скрывающую их друг от друга? Ведь Джулиан понял, пускай и не сразу, что улыбки — лишь ещё одна маска, ещё один способ скрывать настоящего себя. А уж Гарак улыбаться умел. Дерзко, мягко, иронично, презрительно, удивлённо, невинно, хищно… и лишь в самые редкие, ценные моменты — искренне. Эти моменты Джулиан мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

— Доктор, не могу не заметить, что сейчас вы кажетесь ещё более отстранённым и задумчивым, чем вчера, — вот, опять из-под всей иронии Гарака проглядывало беспокойство. Вернее, он позволял Джулиану его увидеть. — Правильным ли будет мой вывод, если я скажу, что причиной вашего поведения стало моё теперешнее состояние? — вслед за словами последовал неопределённый широкий жест рукой, указывающий то ли на самого Гарака, то ли на витающие в воздухе особенно тонкие и маленькие чешуйки.

Джулиан со стыдом заметил, что опять выпал из реальности, уставившись на шейные гребни Гарака. Вздохнув, он попытался собраться с мыслями. Получалось плохо. Стоило ему хоть немного на что-нибудь отвлечься, как мысли тут же в панике бросались врассыпную, прямо как тараканы с кухонного стола. А какое могло быть удовольствие в обсуждении недавно прочитанной книги, если он не мог позволить себе иногда дать волю фантазии и позволить своему гениальному интеллекту вбросить в диспут неожиданный факт или догадку?

А всё потому, что Гарак выставил свои гребни напоказ. Почему именно сейчас они вдруг стали такими… притягивающими внимание?

— Да, из-за этого. Извини, я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Долгую минуту Гарак смотрел на доктора странным нечитаемым взглядом, от которого Джулиану всё больше хотелось переступить с ноги на ногу. Что такого кардассианец пытался в нём увидеть?

— В чём дело? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался Башир.

К собственному удивлению, он осознал, что едва сдерживает настойчивое желание податься назад, чтобы между ним и кардассианцем было как можно большее расстояние. А ещё лучше — вот этот широкий стол. На случай, если…

Если что?

— Доктор, о чём вы думаете, когда смотрите на них? — пальцы Гарака неожиданно мягко очертили контуры его шейных гребней, так ни разу к ним и не прикоснувшись.

Движение казалось совершенно беспардонным и требующим запрета, поскольку было почти до неприличия откровенным в своей мягкости и плавности. Ведь, право слово, сложно ожидать такой гибкости от немолодого уже, в общем-то, вроде-как-не-шпиона.

— О том, что очень хотел бы узнать больше, — не подумав, почти нормальным голосом выдавил Джулиан, а потом с некоторым удивлением понял, что сказал чистую правду.

Но ведь его действительно глодало любопытство, а на невысказанные вопросы наконец соизволили обратить внимание. Тогда почему он так странно себя чувствовал?

— О чём?

Когда Гарак шагнул к нему, Башир еле сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться. Никогда раньше он не ощущал этой странной… никогда раньше расстояние между ними не казалось чем-то настолько материальным, вязким, и эта беспомощность, странная и незнакомая раньше беспомощность и зачарованность другим живым существом. Наверное, именно так чувствовала себя мышь, когда встречалась взглядом с крупным змеем.

— Давайте заключим сделку? — в голубых глазах кардассианца плясали настоящие черти, а улыбка приобрела хищный очерк.

Джулиан сглотнул, вдруг осознав, что у него пересохло во рту:

— Какую?

— Я позволю вам их исследовать, а взамен вы выполните одно моё желание.

Когда именно Гарак успел превратиться в этого соблазнительного змея, чьи сладкие речи желанным ядом затекали в самые глубины, а гипнотизирующий взгляд лишал всякой воли к сопротивлению? Интуиция Джулиана вопила дурным голосом о том, что ему нельзя было соглашаться, что это станет первым шагом на пути к… чему? Сейчас Гарак улыбался так, словно чего-то ждал от него. Единственное, что было непонятно, чего именно. А ещё он действительно напоминал затаившегося хищника, подстерегающего ничего не подозревающую добычу. Которая вот-вот должна была самолично забрести в приготовленную для неё ловушку.

— Если не хотите…

— Какое желание? — перебил его Башир.

Улыбка в ответ была откровенно ликующей. Если бы Джулиан мог, он бы задумался о том, на что именно согласился, но сейчас все его мысли как-то подозрительно шустро сосредоточились на кардассианце напротив. Почему он вдруг так сильно изменился? Как он отреагирует на прикосновение к гребням? Насколько его температура зависела от окружающей среды? Изменилась ли чувствительность эпителия по сравнению с обычным его состоянием? Что именно было причиной начала линьки? Каковы её последствия? Каково её культурное значение?

— Право же, доктор, вам не следует об этом беспокоиться. Я не посмею загадать ничего, что могло бы вам навредить. Если вы согласны, тогда сегодня я закроюсь пораньше. Всё равно за день почти не было посетителей, какая жалость. И, да, думаю, моя каюта будет наиболее подходящим местом для нашего небольшого эксперимента, вам так не кажется? Заодно и поужинаем.

С ухмылкой довольного кота Гарак, не дожидаясь ответа — действительно, бессмысленное было бы занятие, учитывая, что Джулиан обдумывал всевозможные вопросы и опыты, какие бы он хотел провести — жестом пригласил доктора выйти на Променад, после чего быстро закрыл магазин.

Прогулка до каюты кардассианца была долгой и странной. Пока Джулиан распределял приоритеты для вопросов, которые он хотел обязательно задать, Гарак ловко удерживал его рядом с собой, не позволяя свернуть не в ту сторону или врезаться в прохожих. Причём делал он это невесомо и совершенно незаметно для самого Башира. Так что, стоя в гостиной Гарака, Джулиан мог откровенно признать, что не знал, как тут оказался. Для него было несвойственно так сильно терять связь с реальностью, но сейчас его левую ладонь странно покалывало, пульс загнанной птицей бился в горле, во рту по-прежнему было сухо, а от повышенной температуры в каюте на лбу мгновенно выступил пот.

И вообще, он чувствовал себя как девственница в первую брачную ночь…

Вот оно что! И как он только этого не заметил? Это безошибочное знание, когда предмет интереса находился в пределах досягаемости, и покалывание после всякого сколь угодно мимолётного прикосновения, и ускоренный пульс, и волнение…

— Доктор, не стойте на пороге, проходите, — Гарак был сама галантность, идеальный добропорядочный хозяин.

Вот только полутёмная гостиная, в которой они оказались, уж слишком была похожа на… на место, где под покровом ночи и за закрытыми дверями заключали тайные сделки и продавали безопасность. По спине Башира пробежала непрошенная дрожь от столь яркой картинки в голове.

— Думаю, диван вполне подойдёт для нашей задумки.

— Скорее уж твоей задумки, а не нашей, — сглотнув, попытался парировать Джулиан, подходя к упомянутому дивану, на котором Гарак как раз с удобством устраивался.

Действительно ли он хотел этого? Ещё было не поздно отказаться и безболезненно удалиться. А потом просто притвориться, что ничего необычного не произошло. Да, это был бы самый разумный выбор. Вдруг Гарак это всё делал только потому, что хотел выведать какие-нибудь секреты Федерации? Нет, разумеется, Джулиан в это уже давно не верил, но…

— Доктор, неужели вы забыли, что я предложил всё это лишь потому, что с вами сейчас просто невозможно общаться? Вы постоянно молчите и так пристально смотрите на них, — опять эта… развратная почти-ласка шейных гребней, от которой у Башира закололо в кончиках пальцев от желания прикоснуться, — что мне, несмотря на все гарантированно неприятные ощущения, порой хочется надеть что-нибудь более закрытое. Присаживайтесь. Вот, именно об этом я и говорю, — Гарак поцокал языком, всем своим видом показывая, как сильно доктор ему не нравился в таком состоянии.

Но что Джулиан мог поделать? Не его вина, что он так странно отреагировал на линьку кардассианца! Чьё недовольство, кстати, не казалось искренним, тем более что извечная хитрая улыбка никуда не делась, а в скудном свете выглядела ещё более зловещей (предвкушающей?).

Нервно вздохнув, Башир сел на небольшой диван как можно дальше от Гарака. Всего лишь научное любопытство. Да. Он сейчас просто проведёт небольшое медицинское обследование. У него же было заготовлено столько опытов и вопросов. Какой из них он хотел первым воплотить в жизнь?

— Только будьте осторожнее, доктор, — придвигаясь ближе, тихо произнёс Гарак, едва заметно склоняя голову набок и прожигая его пристальным взглядом голубых глаз. — В такое время они довольно… чувствительны.

Научное исследование, медицинское любопытство, сбор данных…

Чешуйки были слегка шероховатыми, тёплыми, плотно прилегали друг к другу. Когда Башир провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль правого гребня сверху вниз, от уха и вплоть до самого ворота рубашки, Гарак судорожно вдохнул, но более никак не отреагировал. Хотя этого хватило, чтобы привлечь внимание Джулиана.

Гарак странно на него смотрел. Его зрачки были расширены, дыхание — неровное, поверхностное, пульс ускоренный. Почему он сознательно поставил себя в такую ситуацию? Ведь он не мог не знать, как именно отреагирует на подобные прикосновения. Если Джулиан проводил по гребням с большей силой, Гарак сжимал челюсть, раздувал ноздри, а его слегка расфокусированный взгляд смотрел прямо сквозь доктора. А ещё он так ни разу и не прокомментировал происходящее. Почему? Ведь это было так на него не похоже…

Когда Башир аккуратно и легко прошёлся кончиками пальцев по гребню снизу вверх, а потом едва ощутимо мазнул по шее, под подбородком, на пути к противоположному гребню, Гарак откинул голову назад и хрипло застонал. Протяжно, развратно, возбуждающе. Как работали голосовые связки, как вибрировало горло кардассианца — Джулиан всё это чувствовал. А ещё — как по его собственному телу побежала горячая волна возбуждения, скапливаясь напряжением глубоко внутри.

Больше не было смысла притворяться. Не было необходимости прятаться за медицинскими терминами. Не надо было придумывать фальшивые причины и обманывать самого себя. Каким-то диким, непонятным образом всё их знакомство, все их совместные обеды, разговоры, диспуты, напряжение, интерес друг в друге — всё это слилось воедино, материализовалось в этом моменте. Моменте, когда они практически вплотную сидели на диване в полутёмной гостиной, в полной тишине, которую нарушало лишь их неравномерное дыхание и тихий шелест от контакта кожи и чешуек. Кардассианец был неожиданно пассивным, послушным… даже в какой-то мере утончённым. Странная ассоциация, особенно с его телосложением, но сейчас он был в полной власти Башира. Мягкий, отзывающийся на малейшее прикосновение к шейным гребням, едва ли не мурлыкающий.

— Доктор, слухи не врали… мммн, у вас волшебные руки… — глухо выдавил Гарак, безуспешно пытаясь придать голосу привычную нотку иронии.

Как ни странно, но именно это успокоило Джулиана, и он наконец смог собраться и прекратить вести себя как ничего не знающий девственник. Он ведь девственником не был — не с женщинами, по крайней мере — а разве была такая большая разница в том, доставлять удовольствие женщине или мужчине? Особенно если оный так интересно и, чего уж скрывать, возбуждающе реагировал. В какой-то момент Баширу стало мало, и он, недолго думая, подался вперёд, намереваясь лизнуть один из шейных гребней. Всего лишь эксперимент.

Надо было отдать Гараку должное — даже в его возбуждённом состоянии реакция у него не ухудшилась. Он отшатнулся за мгновение до того, как Джулиан смог прикоснуться к нему.

— Доктор… я бы попросил вас воздержаться от подобных действий, — хрипло произнёс он, дыша тяжелее обычного.

Гарак перехватил докторские ладони, прекращая всякий тактильный контакт с шейными гребнями.

— Почему? — почти даже невинно поинтересовался Джулиан, изучая его так, словно впервые увидел.

Отчасти это было правдой, ведь в такой ситуации они действительно были впервые — этот слегка расфокусированный взгляд и хриплые стоны было сложно забыть при всём желании. Да, у него была мысль, что могло бы произойти, не прерви его Гарак. И кардассианец это увидел. Он прекрасно понял, что с ним играли.

Змеиная улыбка была единственным предупреждением.

Секунду спустя Башир оказался прижат к дивану навалившимся сверху Гараком, который с невиданной ранее ловкостью и гибкостью пресёк все попытки доктора высвободиться. Это оказалось настолько внезапно, что Джулиан даже испугаться толком не успел, да и сопротивляться начал рефлекторно. На самом деле, он даже охнул от прошившей его насквозь молнии острого возбуждения, такого же внезапного, как и сам рывок Гарака.

— Теперь моя очередь, доктор, — тихо произнёс он, пристально глядя на Башира сверху вниз.

Из-за того, что Гарак прижимал его руки к спинке дивана, вскоре Джулиан почувствовал зарождающееся жжение в мышцах вперемешку с покалыванием, но все это заглушало бешено бьющееся сердце, подгоняемое впрыскиваемым в кровь адреналином, а ещё — пульсирующим затвердевшим членом, который настойчиво требовал внимания. Учитывая то, что Гарак сейчас практически сидел на нём верхом, Башир, по идее, уже должен был ощутить стояк кардассианца — если у тех была схожая биология, разумеется, — но ничего любопытного ему никуда не упиралось, что лишь ещё больше раззадоривало доктора.

Затеплившийся огонёк научного любопытства был задавлен ловкими ладонями Гарака, которые в считанные секунды забрались Джулиану под рубашку.

— Такой горячий… — блаженно выдохнул кардассианец, заворожено наблюдая за реакциями Башира на свои манипуляции. — Такой чувствительный…

Если бы Джулиан мог, то обязательно бы что-нибудь ответил, но в данный момент он был слишком занят тем, что извивался в руках Гарака, который, к тому же, по-змеиному тёрся о его тело всеми доступными в их теперешней позе способами. Особенно если Джулиан и сам успевал прикоснуться к нему до того, как его руки опять прижимали к дивану. В итоге Гарак постепенно сполз на пол и оказался на коленях между разведённых ног доктора. Но, несмотря на подчинённую позу, именно он сейчас контролировал происходящее. И Гарак, похоже, поставил перед собой цель лишить доктора всякой связной мысли и заставить издавать самые развратные звуки, на какие Джулиан только был способен. И эта цель совсем не выглядела невыполнимой.

— Гарак-мммн… ах, Гарак, а ка…оох, кардассианцы целуются? — помогая снять с себя рубашку, невнятно выдавил Джулиан. Он не привык так долго находиться на принимающей стороне, ему хотелось ещё раз услышать стоны Гарака, увидеть, как его глаза затягивает поволокой наслаждения. А вместо этого всё, что он мог — это прогибаться вслед за лаской и сдаваться на милость чужих ладоней.

Властность кардассианца оказалась неожиданно головокружительной, пьянящей в самом хорошем смысле этого слова, требовательной, горячей и насыщенной. Комментарии жгли не хуже жарких поцелуев, а когда Гарак вновь оказался сидящим на нём верхом и по-человечески его поцеловал — неумело и неловко, но от этого ещё более возбуждающе — Джулиан понял, что пропал. Мягкий и какой-то… гладкий дымчатый привкус неземных специй казался вкуснее самого изысканного таркелианского чая, а сухая грубоватая кожа ласкающих его ладоней на ощупь была приятнее самого тонкого шёлка.

Гарак очень быстро понял принципы человеческого поцелуя, ещё быстрее понял, что Джулиану нравится, а что — нет, и вскоре вовсю пользовался полученной информацией. У Башира не было ни единого шанса перехватить инициативу в их маленьком противостоянии, ведь он абсолютно не знал слабых мест кардассианца. Ну, кроме его шейных гребней. А волосы Гарака оказались неожиданно мягкими — Джулиан думал, что, раз они так послушно прилегали к голове, то должны были быть довольно жёсткими и больше похожими на перья, но оказался неправ. Зарыться в них руками и легонько прихватить пряди было сплошным удовольствием. Особенно когда Гарак неожиданно гортанно застонал, на секунду уткнувшись лбом в плечо доктора, и откровенно вызывающе прижался к его паху своим. И потёрся мучительно медленным круговым движением, от которого у Джулиана потемнело перед глазами и он непроизвольно сильнее сжал мягкие чёрные пряди, запутавшиеся между его пальцев.

— Доктор, если хотите остановиться, сейчас самое время, — жарко прошептал Гарак, дыша Баширу в шею и ни на секунду не переставая настойчиво ласкать раскинувшееся под собой тело. — Дальше я могу не внять этому требованию…

— О чём ты вообще го… ооох, да, вот тааак, — кардассианец проследил цепочку поцелуев от ключицы и вплоть до самой мочки уха, которую он мягко прикусил, в то время как одна его ладонь добралась до левого соска Джулиана и принялась его мучить.

— Все земляне такие чувствительные, или только вы? — с почти обычной иронией в голосе поинтересовался Гарак. Он был занят тем, что покрывал шею Башира почти невесомыми поцелуями и вычерчивал ладонями различные узоры у него на животе, груди и боках.

Кардассианец действительно был очень ловок и быстро учился, никак иначе Джулиан не мог объяснить тот факт, что так скоро не смог внятно думать. А ведь они ещё не зашли дальше обычных ласк. Гарак опять сполз на пол, попутно потёршись о него всем телом, словно не желая, чтобы между ними был хоть какой-нибудь воздух, и мягко поцеловал Джулиана в живот, прямо над поясом брюк.

Когда Башир вспомнил, что так и не дал ответа на вопрос, Гарак в нём уже, похоже, и не нуждался. Он тихо мурлыкнул, когда Джулиан, словно зачарованный, мягко проследил кончиками пальцев наросты вокруг глаз кардассианца. Они были ороговевшие, но, тем не менее, такие же чувствительные, как и кожа на щеках, по человеческим стандартам довольно плотная.

На этот раз Гарак не успел переключить мысли Джулиана в более бессвязное русло — его аналитический разум начал свою исследовательскую работу, так что даже после довольно ощутимого укуса за бок (Гарак был недоволен сменившимся равновесием сил) глаза у него не сошлись к переносице от резкой вспышки чисто животного наслаждения. О нет, сейчас он был выше этого. Хотя и хрипло застонал, порывисто подаваясь вперед, за волосы притягивая Гарака к себе и впиваясь в его губы голодным поцелуем. По крайней мере их биология была достаточно совместима, чтобы они оба получали удовольствие от разворачивающейся между ними яростной борьбы языков, в которой пока никто не мог одержать однозначной победы. Да они и не пытались — ведь это состояние неопределённости было намного приятнее, чем даже пронзительное удовлетворение от осознания того, что один из них наконец уступил.

Руки не прекращали исследований, ласкали, бродили в поисках способов переломить равновесие в нужную сторону. Уши кардассианца, в отличие от человеческих, практически не реагировали на прикосновение, в то время как сам Джулиан просто млел, если его мочку уха покусывали. Шея у Гарака оказалась очень, очень чувствительной, особенно сверху, где гребни не подвергались регулярному контакту с одеждой, и, следовательно, были менее приспособлены выдерживать тактильный контакт. При правильной ласке шейных гребней в этом месте у Гарака на время попросту отключало высшую нервную деятельность. Кардассианские ладони были так же чувствительны, как и человеческие, хотя Башир и заметил лёгкую дрожь, стоило ему легонько огладить пальцами узкую едва заметную полоску мелких чешуек, начинавшуюся от второго сустава большого пальца и убегавшую вверх по руке.

Оторвавшись наконец от губ Гарака, Джулиан мягкими толчками смог заставить его подняться на ноги, после чего быстро избавил от рубашки, тут же выяснив ещё несколько интересных фактов о его анатомии. Во-первых, у кардассианца не было сосков — две полосы шириной в полтора дюйма из мелких чешуек немного темнее остальной кожи тянулись от каплевидного нароста в ямке между ключицами вниз под почти прямым углом друг к другу, потом, в тех местах, где должны были находиться соски, опять изгибались под тем же углом и бежали дальше вниз плавной изогнутой линией, вновь встречаясь там, где должен был быть пупок, после чего одной широкой полосой скрывались под поясом брюк. И ни единой волосинки на теле — только сухая кожа и шероховатые чешуйки. Шейные гребни на плечах тоже превращались в полосы чешуек, более крупных и грубых, чем на груди, и тянулись вдоль рук вплоть до запястья, и чем ближе к ладони, тем чешуйки были мельче и тоньше. А на спине обычная кожа была только ниже поясницы, всё остальное пространство покрывали плотно прилегающие друг к другу чешуйки размером с ноготь большого пальца, часть из которых даже слабо отражала свет, а часть выглядела сухой и готовой вот-вот слететь. Ещё полоса чешуек вдоль позвоночника тянулась вниз, опять же скрываясь за поясом брюк. И абсолютно всё серого цвета — пепельного, тёмного, иногда почти чёрного в нескольких местах между чешуйками, но по большей части — светлого. Единственным цветным пятном были голубые глаза, выбивавшиеся из монохромной гаммы.

Без рубашки, скрывавшей все эти кричащие признаки инопланетности, Гарак выглядел ещё экзотичнее, чем обычно — мышцы, выступающие немного не там, где надо, откровенно чуждый контур торса, который в плечах был немного шире, чем было нормально для земного мужчины с таким ростом и телосложением. Отчасти эту ширину создавали шейные гребни, которые придавали Гараку немного гордый и даже высокомерный вид.

Перейдя к более близкому контакту, Джулиан тут же выяснил, что на пояснице у Гарака было ещё одно слабое место — когда Башир мягко пробежался там кончиками пальцев, кардассианца тряхнуло как от удара током.

— Доктор… — намного более сипло, чем раньше, выдавил Гарак, прожигая Джулиана пристальным взглядом, в котором совершенно не читалось и капли привычной иронии и веселья. — Осторожнее. Кардассианцы не зря славятся своей жестокостью… потеряй я контроль, вы не захотите продолжать…

Словно желая доказать правдивость своих слов, Гарак крепко сжал предплечья доктора, достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить дискомфорт на грани боли. Потом он отвёл от себя руки Башира, подводя к концу импровизированный урок анатомии.

— Я не боюсь, — по-юношески пылко отозвался Джулиан, с вызовом глядя Гараку в глаза.

И он говорил правду — Джулиан знал о физической силе кардассианцев, и знал, что для обычного человека она, возможно, и представляла бы проблему. Но он ведь не был обычным человеком.

На этом его серьёзные мысли кончились, потому что Гарак улыбнулся совершенно по-новому — хищно и голодно, не скрывая разгоревшегося возбуждения, а наоборот — выставляя его напоказ. Это был абсолютно новый Гарак, которого Джулиану видеть ещё не доводилось. Действительно, увидь он его таким раньше — точно бы испугался, посчитал это жаждой убивать или ещё чем-нибудь столь же глупым. Но сейчас — о, сейчас он прекрасно понимал, что в этих голубых глазах плескается жажда отнюдь не убийства.

— Зря вы, доктор, пытаетесь подогнать меня под свою терранскую призму мировоззрения. Ну да чего это я. Вы по-другому и не умеете, — Гарак не терял времени и, говоря это, толкнул Джулиана, заставляя сесть обратно на диван, после чего вновь вернулся к исследованию его торса губами и языком. — Ммм, вкусный… — довольно мурлыкнул он, водя по телу доктора ладонями, словно бы пытаясь впитать весь излучаемый жар.

Башир зарылся в его волосы обеими руками, решив пока повременить с активными ласками — Гарак сейчас явно был в доминантном настроении, — и откинул голову на спинку дивана, прогибаясь навстречу ловким шероховатым ладоням.

Брюки Гарак снял так же ловко, как и рубашку — видимо, сказывался его опыт портного. Хотя Джулиан сомневался, что тот когда-нибудь раздевал своих клиентов подобным образом — лаская сквозь ткань, дразнящими лёгкими прикосновениями оглаживая каждый дюйм оголяющейся кожи, руками медленно стягивая брюки, а языком и губами прослеживая выступающие косточки и мышцы. О нет, Башир был почти уверен, что Гарак никого так не раздевал. Хотя от кардассианца всего можно было ожидать.

Решив не тянуть время, что для него было весьма нехарактерно, Гарак следом за брюками сразу избавил Джулиана и от белья, чем заставил его коротко застонать и крепче сжать мягкие пряди чёрных волос, взлохмачивая их ещё больше.

Это было так сладко — так тянуще долго и сладко, жарко и приятно — что Баширу казалось, будто он вот-вот начнёт таять. А всё из-за пристального внимания Гарака, который не упускал ни малейшей детали, всегда старался максимально ознакомиться с новыми открывающимися ему фактами. Который всегда старался довести любой свой навык до совершенства в максимально короткие сроки. Гарак не упускал ничего — ни так неловкого для Джулиана факта, что он был очень чувствителен практически везде, ни того, что при определённом подходе его можно было склонить к чему угодно, ни того, что его откровенно вело от властности кардассианца, а происходящее пьянило не хуже Саурианского бренди. О, по повседневному поведению Гарака в образе портного со всеми его улыбочками и шуточками, если откинуть слухи о том, что он был оперативником Обсидианового Ордена, сложно было предположить, каким он мог быть… жёстким, властным и, да, беспощадным.

А ничем иным, кроме как беспощадностью, Джулиан не мог назвать то, что его возбуждённый член, так отчаянно требующий внимания, старательно обходили стороной, тщательно изучая другие, более… невинные места. Это сводило с ума, заставляло хрипло стонать и невнятно что-то требовать, но Джулиан в ответ получал лишь укусы — достаточно сильные, чтобы ощутить первые искорки боли, но не настолько, чтобы повредить кожу.

Шутки кончились.

Эта фраза отчётливо читалась в чётких, экономных движениях Гарака, в его горящих голубых глазах, в периодически кривящей его губы хищной ухмылке.

А потом он прекратил своё изучение и, широко разведя ноги Джулиана в разные стороны, остался стоять перед ним на полу на коленях. И смотреть. На попытку Башира притянуть его в поцелуй Гарак не поддался. Он просто стоял и _смотрел_. И его взгляд почти ощущался физическим прикосновением — горячим и тяжёлым, шершавым, скользящим по коже невесомой, сводящей с ума лаской. Единственным оставшимся между ними физическим контактом были ладони Гарака на коленях Джулиана, и ладони же Джулиана, запутавшиеся в волосах Гарака.

Первым порывом доктора было прикрыться. Но, возможно, именно стеснения Гарак от него и ждал. Именно этого и добивался. Джулиан не знал, угадал он или нет, но было ясно, что кардассианец действительно чего-то ожидал. Учитывая то, что сам Башир сейчас с трудом складывал в голове слова в осмысленные предложения, он мог только позавидовать выдержке Гарака.

— Ну и чего ты ждёшь? — пальцы Джулиана просто чесались от желания проследить каждую чешуйку на теле кардассианца, каждый изгиб и каждую линию, но он ничего этого не мог сделать.

— Мой дорогой доктор, вы очень гармонично сложены, — сквозь серьёзную личину показался привычный ироничный Гарак. — Для вашей расы — весьма пропорционально.

Замечание казалось таким… обыденным, таким рядовым, и в то же время оно было настолько внезапным, что Джулиан тут же заподозрил, что не уловил второго (а то и третьего) смысла, который Гарак вложил в свои слова. Что он хотел этим сказать? Хотел ли? Может, это действительно было именно тем, чем и казалось? Или, может, кардассианец таким образом задавал ему какой-то вопрос или делал какое-то предложение, или…

Увидев его активизировавшуюся мыслительную деятельность, Гарак коротко рассмеялся — и даже в его смехе слышались тёмные, страстные нотки, от которых у Джулиана по телу побежали мурашки.

А потом серые тёплые ладони начали своё медленное движение вверх по бёдрам Башира. Никаких изысканных ласк на грани чувствительности, никаких танцующих пальцев и горящих узоров на чувствительной коже. Только текстура больших ладоней и шершавые пальцы, и обжигающе пристальный взгляд голубых глаз. В эти бесконечные секунды Джулиан по-настоящему засомневался, не кончит ли до того, как Гарак наконец прикоснётся к его напряжённому и истекающему предъэякулятом члену. Потому что каждый дюйм кожи, с которой ладони кардассианца входили в контакт, словно подключало к общей сети высокого напряжения, все выходные провода которой тянулись прямиком к паху, будто Гарак _уже_ касался его члена — хотя расстояния оставалось еще несколько дюймов.

Хрипло протяжно застонав, чувствуя, как щёки горят от прилившей к ним крови — и где только нашлась? — Джулиан прогнулся, откинул голову на спинку дивана, выпутал ладони из мягких чёрных волос и вцепился в жёсткую обивку под собой. Он чувствовал, что опасно качается на самом краю, на самой вершине, и легчайшее дуновение могло столкнуть его с обрыва. Закусив губу, Джулиан приподнял голову и сквозь полуопущенные ресницы посмотрел на Гарака, наслаждаясь отчётливо читаемыми на лице кардассианца страстью и возбуждением. Его ладони уже были близко, совсем близко… в любой момент он мог…

Когда Гарак подался вперёд, Башир решил, что сейчас они опять утонут в поцелуе и жарком танце языков, хотя в какой-то мере всё равно оказался прав. Потому что кардассианец склонился к его члену и, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул, на его лице читалось блаженство, отчётливо дававшее понять, что запах ему нравился, и даже очень. У Джулиана не было времени прийти в себя и вспомнить, что обоняние у кардассианцев — как частично рептилий — было на порядок лучше, чем у землян или тех же баджорцев. О нет, секунду спустя Гарак, наклонившись ещё ниже — даже изогнувшись, так что некоторые чешуйки у него на спине загадочно блеснули в приглушённом свете — одним медленным движением провёл языком от самого основания вдоль всего ствола, до головки, которую с хитрой улыбкой коротко поцеловал.

Этого оказалось достаточно.

Джулиана захлестнуло мощной волной оргазма, а перед глазами заплясали цветные точки. Всё его тело скрутило судорогой, из горла вырвался самый настоящий скулёж, и Баширу было бы за него стыдно, если бы в этот момент у него в голове оставались хоть какие-нибудь внятные мысли. Нет, сейчас его тело ему не подчинялось. И Гараку пришлось с силой прижимать его бёдра к дивану, чтобы удержать на месте.

Когда вспышки перед глазами немного поутихли и Башир опять смог воспринимать окружающий мир, он обнаружил, что голубые глаза по-прежнему прожигают его пристальным вниманием, но что-то в лице Гарака было… не мягкое, но в какой-то мере успокаивающее, смягчающее жар его взгляда. Он разглядывал Джулиана так, словно хотел сохранить в памяти мельчайшие детали, будто боялся, что больше никогда не увидит подобной сцены.

Но эта иллюзия хрупкости мигом рассеялась, стоило Гараку растянуть губы в довольной улыбке и облизнуться. И тут Башир заметил многозначительные белые капли в черных волосах и на сером лице. Джулиан с трудом проглотил образовавшийся в пересохшей глотке ком, чувствуя, как отчаянно краснеет, да так, что хотелось побежать умыться холодной водой, лишь бы сбавить температуру.

— Какое… горячее выступление, доктор, — довольно отметил Гарак, опять облизываясь.

Башир открыл рот, чтобы ответить — что-нибудь, что угодно — но, похоже, Гарака его ответ не интересовал. Поскольку именно в этот момент он припал к губам доктора в голодном поцелуе, опершись коленом о диван, осторожно, не прикасаясь им к Джулиану, который не сдержал довольного вздоха, с готовностью отвечая на влажные движения чужого языка. Шейные гребни, как и вся чешуя вообще, была очень необычна на ощупь, от соприкосновения с ними кончики пальцев покалывало. Когда Гарак довольно застонал, подставляя шею под ласку, по телу Джулиана пробежала приятная дрожь, отчасти от распутного звука, отчасти — потому, что его спину продолжали изучать шершавыми ладонями.

Вскоре Башир уже выцеловывал чешуйки на гребнях, покусывал — вкус у них был интересный, ничего такого он раньше не встречал — и чутко исследовал непривычную текстуру кожи на плечах, груди и спине Гарака, везде, докуда мог дотянуться. Шумно выдохнув, Джулиан отвлекся от своего занятия ровно настолько, чтобы за пояс штанов притянуть Гарака к себе, нетерпеливо дернув ремень сильнее необходимого, когда тот попытался отвлечь его покусываниями шеи и плеча. В ответ Гарак рыкнул что-то подозрительно похожее на «Джулиан», и Башир на мгновение замер, прогнувшись в пояснице, и глухо застонал, пережидая мощный наплыв резкого возбуждения.

А потом с удвоенными усилиями принялся избавляться от так мешающих сейчас брюк, стараясь не обращать внимание на шумное дыхание над правым ухом и на то, как хищно Гарак над ним нависал.

И, наконец справившись с упрямым элементом одежды, Джулиан уставился на пах Гарака, неожиданно растерявшись.

Там, где у большинства мужчин-гуманоидов находились внешние половые органы, у Гарака не было ничего — только крупные плотные чешуйки и темная щель между ними, края которой поблескивали — видимо, какая-то жидкость все же выделялась. Джулиан сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями, но много времени ему на это не дали. Гарак отстранился достаточно, чтобы видеть лицо Башира, аккуратно взял его правую ладонь в свою и показал, что надо делать. Охнув и залившись краской, Джулиан коротко взглянул в слишком пристальные голубые глаза, а потом закусил губу и уставился на то, как его пальцы повинуются чужой воле и скрываются _внутри_ , а потом сгибаются и, ах, вот он, кардассианский член.

В голове юного доктора промелькнул целый хоровод разных вопросов, каждый из которых рвался на волю — определенно, _таких_ подробностей о кардассианской физиологии он не знал — но их как ветром сдуло, когда, стоило ему легонько провести кончиками пальцев вдоль ствола, Гарак содрогнулся и глухо застонал, а потом его член _выдвинулся_ наружу. И еще одна волна дрожи прошлась по его телу. Джулиан почти восторженно разглядывал одновременно и такой инопланетный, и такой привычный элемент всякой особи мужского пола. Заостренная головка, налитый кровью ствол. И все это покрыто чрезвычайно нежной кожей, поблескивающей от предъэякулята, который успел скопиться внутри.

— Джулиан… — никто и никогда _так_ не произносил его имени.

— Да, Гарак? — выдохнул Башир не особенно надеясь на ответ, покрывая легкими поцелуями его челюсть, нос, подбородок — все, до чего мог дотянуться — одновременно с этим осторожно исследуя его член, запоминая реакцию на свои манипуляции. Пальцами второй руки он вычерчивал успокаивающие круги и восьмерки на пояснице Гарака. Джулиан чувствовал, что его уже почти непрерывно бьет мелкая дрожь, а учитывая его поведение в не столь отдаленном прошлом, можно было смело предположить, что Гарак сдерживал свои импульсы. Напряженно сжатые челюсти также говорили в пользу этой теории.

Ах, Джулиан тоже хотел низвергнуть его в пучину удовольствия, увидеть растрепавшиеся волосы и пьяный затуманившийся взгляд, но, похоже, не в этот раз. Когда Башир попытался обхватить член ладонью, Гарак перехватил его за запястье и отвел руку в сторону. Несколько секунд у них ушло на то, чтобы поменять позу, и теперь уже Гарак сидел на диване, а Джулиан устроился на нем верхом. Они не сдержали глухих стонов, когда шершавая ладонь сомкнулась вокруг их членов. Башир и сам не заметил, когда у него опять успело встать, испытанный им не так давно оргазм уже казался призрачным полустертым воспоминанием, блеклым по сравнению с тем, что творилось здесь и сейчас.

— Надо будет обязательно выяснить… можем ли мы позволить себе большее… — выдохнул Гарак Джулиану на ухо, потом принялся выцеловывать его шею, периодически прикусывая достаточно сильно, чтобы Башир всякий раз вздрагивал и вздыхал.

— Обязательно, — с трудом выдавил он, цепляясь за плечи Гарака и толкаясь навстречу его ладони. — Только _не сейчас_ , — почти прошипел Джулиан, проводя ногтями по шейным гребням.

— Разумеется, — хрипло отозвался Гарак, опускаясь с поцелуями ниже, властно водя второй ладонью по спине Башира, вынуждая его прогибаться.

Долго они не продержались — Джулиан слишком нетерпеливо подставлялся под ласки, слишком сильно подгонял самого Гарака, неустанно лаская его в самых эрогенных зонах и издавая восхитительные звуки, пытаясь перехватить инициативу даже находясь в таком, казалось бы, подчиненном положении. Ему просто хотелось увидеть, как оргазм срывает маску Гарака, хотелось запечатлеть в памяти, какое у него будет выражение лица, закроет ли он глаза или же до самого конца будет держать зрительный контакт, закусит ли губу, застонет ли.

Когда Башир тоже обхватил одной ладонью их прижатые друг к другу члены, присоединяясь к размеренной ласке Гарака, ускоряя ее, тот едва слышно застонал, схватил Джулиана за загривок и уткнулся носом ему в основание шеи, шумно дыша и периодически покусывая чувствительную плоть. Джулиан, разумеется, тоже в отместку укусил его за шейный гребень.

Гарак словно окаменел, в одночасье замер на месте. И Башир почти испугался, а потом почувствовал, как пульсирует его член, а живот пятнает теплая влага. Еще один укус, послабее, вызвал волну дрожи, Джулиану даже на секунду показалось, что чешуйки на спине немного приподнялись, словно бы становясь дыбом. И он каким-то образом умудрился упустить момент, когда именно член Гарака спрятался обратно, оставив после себя только влажное напоминание. Спустя всего несколько толчков кончил и Башир, всеми конечностями вцепляясь в любовника.

Издав короткое «мм», Гарак мягко ткнулся ему за ухо, постепенно успокаивая дыхание и сердцебиение. Джулиан спустившись с высот оргазма, едва мог заставить себя шевелиться. Ему было тепло и удобно, никуда идти не хотелось, но опыт научил, что плоды подобной деятельности лучше убирать сразу, пока они не успели засохнуть. Но, кто бы мог подумать, сидеть у Гарака на коленях оказалось так приятно.

Живот Джулиана громко заурчал, разрушая идиллию и заставляя его щеки опять запылать.

— Как грубо с моей стороны, — произнес Гарак таким голосом, словно бы они сидели за столиком на Променаде, — не предложить вам сперва отужинать.


End file.
